world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122913-Ryspor-Null
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 00:51 -- 12:51 GT: ~Do yov know, Joʃʃik iʃ actvally ʃtvck in a pit right now?~ 12:52 AG: wait what 12:52 GT: ~And I feel better, ʃo the circle of irony iʃ complete.~ 12:52 AG: ehehehehe that's fucking hilarious how'd that haPPen 12:52 GT: ~ʃcarlet.~ 12:52 AG: now I look like a seer of loser instead of a maid of hoPe 12:52 AG: oh geeze. again, 12:52 AG: I'm not saving his ass this time around sorry 12:52 GT: ~Never expected yov to.~ 12:52 AG: the last time was traumatic enough and I doubt libby can helP us this go around 12:52 AG: also he's a dick so there's that 12:53 GT: ~Like yov're leʃʃ of one?~ 12:59 AG: ehehehe well what you see is what you get with me 12:59 AG: at least I'm not a dick Pretending to be a Really Nice Guy™ 01:00 GT: ~I'm only a dick to thoʃe who deʃerve it, love.~ 01:00 AG: ew don't be creePy 01:00 AG: and I was still talking about jossik, bro 01:00 AG: but way to be arrogant I guess 01:01 GT: ~Alʃo, thiʃ iʃ coming from the girl who diʃʃected my moirail'ʃ body?~ 01:01 GT: ~And then ʃent him a captcha code of hiʃ own thinkpan?~ 01:02 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, I am DEFINITELY the creepier of vʃ.~ 01:02 AG: dude he's a mind Player 01:02 AG: I was legitimately trying to be helPful with that one 01:02 AG: I think he could Probably alchemize a Pretty cool token with his own mind 01:02 AG: I'm trying to make a hoPe token but I'm not really even sure what hoPe does 01:02 AG: I'm HOPING it has something to do with imagination. maybe imagining things into existence, 01:03 GT: ~That pvn.~ 01:03 GT: ~Waʃ jvʃt.~ 01:03 GT: ~Very bad.~ 01:04 GT: ~ʃo yov're a Maid of Hope, yeʃ? If we're going to be playing the pvn game, perhapʃ yov're "made of hope", haha.~ 01:04 AG: yeah suPPosedly all my asPect is good for is like 01:04 AG: believing in my teammates and shit 01:04 GT: ~How very helpfvl.~ 01:05 AG: but I'm really, uh......... I really Pray >_> there's more to it because seriously that's fucking lame as hell 01:05 AG: and also almost imPossible ' 01:05 GT: ~Yeʃ, I can't really imagine a ʃitvation where hope wovld be vʃefvl~ 01:07 AG: maybe it could helP other PeoPle bring down hard to hit Players, like, I hoPe they don't suck, 01:07 AG: idk though 01:09 GT: ~Agh, thiʃ iʃ actvally hard to think abovt. What exactly doeʃ Hope entail?~ 01:10 GT: ~...Poʃitive emotionʃ, maybe?~ 01:10 AG: idk. I was thinking imagination but someone else mentioned trust and faith as well, 01:10 AG: it all sounds suPer stuPid to me 01:10 AG: like... religious faith, holy things, idfk 01:10 GT: ~I'm glad I recieved a nice clear-cvt aʃpect like ʃpace.~ 01:10 AG: yeah must be nice 01:11 GT: ~The idea of creating portalʃ at will like Libby can iʃ very allvring, I mvʃt admit.~ 01:11 AG: she's not a sPace Player though, is she, 01:12 AG: I suPPose I never asked her her asPect 01:12 GT: ~Hrm.~ 01:12 AG: well I mean I can guess from her screenname 01:13 AG: but I doubt they all Picked their screennamed based on their classPects, that'd be dumb 01:13 GT: ~Yov know, come to think of it, Jack'ʃ handle iʃ pvnctvalPilferer, and he'ʃ a Thief of Time...~ 01:13 AG: ehehehe 01:14 GT: ~Bvt then what wovld raviʃhingCalypʃo mean?~ 01:14 GT: ~Calypʃo waʃ a Troll Greek nymph, which wovld make her...a ʃylph, maybe?~ 01:14 AG: ravishing means good looking, doesn't it, or, like, to ravish someone is to sex them right, 01:15 GT: ~What aʃpect haʃ to do with THAT?~ 01:15 AG: maybe mind, that seems a little raPey though 01:16 GT: ~Agh, Light, maybe?~ 01:16 AG: nymPhs are wood creatures right, 01:16 AG: maybe like life or something, 01:16 AG: then again with all of the relationshiP meddling she does heart would make a lot of sense 01:16 AG: ugh remember jossik's stuPid PaleshiPPing idea 01:17 GT: ~Ooh, yeʃ, that did fail rather ʃpectacvlarly, didn't it...~ 01:17 GT: ~Not that I'm complaining, haha.~ 01:18 AG: did he even get one good shiP in I mean seriously 01:18 GT: ~No, not really, no...~ 01:19 GT: ~L-Look, jvʃt becavʃe he iʃn't my mateʃprit anymore, doeʃn't mean yov ʃvddenly have free rein to talk bad abovt him.~ 01:19 AG: I had free reign to talk about him before and I do now 01:20 AG: because you're not my fucking boss, bro, and you're not my lusus, and I'm allowed to say and do whatever I want within reason 01:20 AG: it's cute you're still Pining for the dude tho 01:21 GT: ~There'ʃ no chance of that, really.~ 01:21 GT: ~At thiʃ point we've pretty mvch officially broken it off.~ 01:21 AG: jesus didn't you guys just start dating like two hours ago 01:22 GT: ~Excvʃe yov.~ 01:22 GT: ~We have been dating for qvite a while longer than jvʃt "two hovrʃ".~ 01:22 AG: what, two days then 01:22 GT: ~Agh, look, I'll go covnt!~ 01:22 AG: and I think you meant 'had' ehehehe 01:23 GT: ~We have-HAD, had been together for 12 dayʃ. 12.~ 01:23 GT: ~That iʃ in fact 10 dayʃ more than 2 ʃo ha.~ 01:24 AG: wow dude 01:24 AG: you can't tell but I'm totally aPPlauding right now 01:25 AG: not 01:25 GT: ~W-Well, yov ʃhovld be! I bet none of YOVR relationʃhipʃ ever laʃted that long!~ 01:28 AG: I think me and rilset have been temPrails for like a month now 01:28 AG: idk it's hard to tell how time Passes stuck in my hive doing nothing 01:29 AG: and we don't really get a chance to talk much so I suPPose it doesn't count 01:29 GT: ~Haha, yeʃ, exactly, ʃvperior!~ 01:29 AG: k bro 01:31 GT: ~Don't take that patronizing tone with me.~ 01:31 AG: yeah you seem to keeP forgetting that you don't get to tell me what to do 01:31 AG: anyway did you have anything of substance to say or is this going to be just a full conversation of juvenile black flirting on your Part because I'm getting bored 01:33 GT: ~...I covld be more friendly if yov wanted. We covld chat! The aʃpect talk ʃeemed promiʃing.~ 01:34 AG: ehehehe wow what a sPine 01:34 AG: you must have just, like, the hugest shameglobes 01:35 GT: ~Agh, ʃee, I can't tell if yov're flirting or not, and it'ʃ confvʃing.~ 01:36 AG: sorry to break it to you but there's already a sPecial troll in my life I hate a whole lot 01:36 AG: that doesn't mean I can't be a snarky bitch though 01:36 GT: ~Oh.~ 01:36 GT: ~Right.~ 01:36 GT: ~I'll jvʃt go hang myʃelf in embarraʃment then, ʃhall I?~ 01:37 AG: ehehehe if that's what gets your rocks off 01:37 AG: I thought autoerotic asPhyxiation only existed in shitty fanfiction 01:37 GT: ~Oh GOD.~ 01:39 AG: I'm not god yet ehehe 01:39 AG: well you have fun hanging yourself and fondling your endlessly monstrous shameglobes kk 01:39 AG: talk soon -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 01:39 --